Legend of the Archsage
by Astol
Summary: What would happen if Naruto found a book created by ancient and forgotten power? AU smart!strong!Sorcerer!Naruto, maybe some bashing. NarutoxHana
1. prologue

**Astol: So here is my new story it may contain references to many games and animes **

Legends of the Archsage

Prologue: The Book from a forgotten past

Naruto Uzumaki was a boy that had many problems among them the hatred of the villager of Konoha. He did not know why they hated him with so much passion, Okay he did some pranks but it was not enough of a reason to hate him so much. Most the villagers just ignore him and send hateful glare to him, but others would overprice anything he would buy, and some others would even beat him and raid his place breaking his stuff and write hateful message on the walls.

Today Naruto is wandering in the forest that surrounds the village of Konoha, because the forest is the only place where he is away from the glares and hate of the villagers. And there was something that Naruto wanted to check.

In the forest not too far from the village he had he had discovered an old mansion. Since it was not far away from the village but far enough so the villagers would not come he thought about living there to be away from their hatred.

When he entered the mansion he saw the poor states it was in: the ceiling was falling apart, and the wood of the stairs was rotten. 'There's just no way Hokage-jiji would let me live here.' He thought while walking inside. The flood was creaking under his feet, and suddenly without warning the rotten wood of the floor broke and let him fall on a hard ground of stone.

When the pain from his fall subsided he looked around him to see that he was in what must be from his guess the mansion's basement. He looked around searching for stairs, but something else caught his attention.

It was a book on a pedestal. The book was blue finely decorated with silver; on the cover was an eight pointed silver star which center was a regular octagon with a sapphire blue gem in it.

Naruto out of curiosity grabbed the book. Suddenly the gem on the book's cover started to glow brightly and the book levitated out of Naruto's hands, and did the last thing Naruto would expect from a book it started talking.

"AH! At last someone found me! I was tired of gathering the dust!" shouted the talking book obviously happy.

"A-a-a A TALKING BOOK! It must be possessed by a ghost! Please mister ghost-book I didn't mean to enter in your home uninvited." Cried Naruto scared of the book.

Had it been human the book would have sweat-dropped "I'm not a ghost child. I'm an artificially created soul bonded to a book by the last Archsage Lalios, in order to find a disciple and teach him in the Great Art, my name is Argus. You found me, so it is you who will be my disciple; and bring back the power of magic by learning its most secret arcanes, and become a powerful and revered sorcerer." Explained the now named Argus.

"Magic? You mean like these things that wizards and witches are doing in the fairy tales." Said Naruto laughing at Argus.

By now Argus has gone brooding in a corner "Mere fairy tales… so that's what is left of magic. My creator had predicted it but I didn't think that people would react like this." He said with a voice filled with sorrow and pain. Naruto could see water coming out of the gem on Argus' cover 'oh…he is… crying. I've been mean to him I should apologize.' Thought the blonde.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling Argus." Said Naruto taking the book in his arms.

Argus stopped crying "Thanks boy. Tell me, what's your name? And will you accept to be my disciple?" he asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And yes I accept. It might be funny and my dream is to become Hokage, so the more power I get the closer I'll be to my goal… But what is an Archsage?" asked Naruto.

"Well… I have to do something first to be able to explain …"Said Argus

Naruto suddenly felt a little dizzy as Argus started to connect to his memories. As the memories flashed through his mind Argus felt anger and disgust rise in him; disgust and anger for the villagers who abused Naruto; because no one has the right to treat a child like this.

"It is done. With the knowledge of the world, that I acquired from you, it will be easier toe teach you. To answer your question the Archsage title is highest rank in the sorcerers' hierarchy. It is comparable to a Kage." Explained Argus.

"Cool! I will become the first Archsage Hokage! Believe it!" shouted Naruto with star in the eyes.

Argus shuddered at the lame catch-phrase before replying "Not so fast child you have a lot to learn before even pretending to the title of Archsage." Exclaimed Argus amused by the child antics.

"Oh Argus-sensei you're such a kill-joy! Dattebayo!" replied Naruto.

"We'll see. but I think it's getting late. We should go home." Said Argus

"Okay but we're in the basement and I don't see any stairs" muttered Naruto

"Just think of your home and I'll do the rest!" said Argus

"Okay" Naruto started to focus on his place. As he did runes and other strange symbols start to circle around him.

"**Teleport**" called out Argus before him and Naruto disappeared in flash of light.

* * *

_Konoha- Naruto's apartment_

In a flash of light Naruto appeared on his bed with Argus in his arms. He looked through the window to see that Argus was right it was already night-time.

"Well I'll talk about this with Hokage-jiji tomorrow. Good night Argus!" said Naruto as he put Argus on his nightstand.

"Good night Naruto. Sleep well because the tort- I mean training begins tomorrow." Said the book as Naruto fall asleep.

_End of the Prologue_

**Astol: Hope you liked it. yes it is short but it's only the prologue my prologues are always short so you can hope longer chapter later.**


	2. Chapter 1

Astol:** here is the new chapter! Do not forget to vote for your favorite pairing, the poll is on my profile.**

Legend of the Archsage

Chapter 1: the beginning of a legend

_Hokage Tower_

When Naruto woke he went to the Hokage tower to talk with the aged leader of Konoha about Argus and his proposition. Once inside the office Naruto could see the old man hidden behind insanely huge piles of paperwork.

"Hi Hokage-jiji" beamed Naruto

"Hi Naruto-kun. Do you need anything?" asked Hiruzen

"Well I would like to talk about something important, something no one else must here about." Said Naruto in a serious tone.

Now Sarutobi was surprised; he had never seen Naruto so serious, so he thought it was really important and activated the barrier around his office.

"So what is it Naruto?" inquired Sarutobi

"Well I think it should be me who explain this." Said Argus startling the Hokage who thought it was just a normal book, but seeing how it talked and levitated out of Naruto's hand it was definitely not normal.

"What are you?" demanded Hiruzen.

"My name is Argus a sentient book created a long time ago before the beginning of the ninja era, before even the birth of the sage of the six paths. And I chose to train Naruto in the ancient ways of magic. To do that I need three years without any interruption like school." explained Argus

"What, but if Naruto do not take the Academy he will never be ready for the genin test" replied the Hokage

"pff! I can teach Naruto spells that do what your jutsus do but at least ten times more efficiently. Plus I can't trust these sorry excuses for teachers, who by bigotry sabotaged Naruto's training. Because I could see through Naruto's memories: that they did ignore him on purpose, taught him flawed stances, and would put him out of the class for any excuse they could find." Ranted an obviously angry Argus

The Hokage was now furious that the teachers at the Academy would do such a thing. But he knew that the Civilian council was responsible, because they always did encourage that kind of comportment toward Naruto. 'So they think they can stop Naruto from becoming a shinobi while they are supposed to not have any say in shinobi matter. Well they better think twice!' thought Hiruzen.

"Argus-san, you are allowed to take Naruto for personal training during three years and then he'll have to pass the Genin exam at the Academy." Said Hiruzen

"Thanks Hokage-sama I won't deceive you. But I need to tell you to not worry about Naruto; you won't see him during the three years, because we will live in the mansion in the forest to not have the villagers disturbing the training routine." Said Argus

"I understand" replied the Sandaime Hokage

"Well, then Naruto we will teleport back to the mansion" said Argus as he flew in Naruto's hand before casting the spell teleporting Naruto and himself.

_The old Mansion in the forest _

"Well, here we are but it is not in shape of being used." Said Naruto as he looked around him.

"Just let me take care of this!" Argus' gem start to glow as he gather mana and then he called out **"resarcio!"** the spell produced a bright green spark of light. As the light receded Naruto could see the floor, the stairs, the walls, and even the broken furniture mending themselves. And when it ended the whole mansion was as if it never been habited before and has just been built.

"Whoa cool!" cheered Naruto

"Who is it? Is it you Argus?" asked a hoarse and deep voice.

Naruto looked up the stairs to see a creature coming out of a shield which adorned the wall. It had the body of a lion but the head and wings of a hawk, it also had a collar made of silver with a blood red gem on it.

"Yes Arturus and this is Naruto our new master. Naruto this is Arturus a gryphon who was lord Lalios' Familiar." said Argus.

"He-hello Arturus-san. Bu-but te-tell me what a familiar is?" Said Naruto extremely nervous, because Arturus was at least twice the size of regular lion.

"Hahahaha boy if you're afraid of little old me, then I and Argus will have much to do to make a worthy sorcerer out of you! And to answer you question a familiar is a mystic animal that a sorcerer summon to be his partner for life. But Argus you did put a lot of mana in that spell because it waked me up." Said Arturus.

"I had to master Lalios' mansion was nothing but a ruin falling apart!" exclaimed the floating book.

"But this doesn't matter! We have start training! Welcome in our world of pain child" said Arturus with a sadistic grin.

"Yes you will be at least Sage level when I'm finished with you…if you survive that is" said Argus in a dark tone before he an Arturus let out the most dark and sadistic laughs that you could imagine 'What did I put myself in?' thought Naruto.

_3 years later_

"So this is the great day." Said a bored Naruto in front of the Academy. It was the day of the genin and had changed a lot during his three years training he was now more calm no longer hyperactive, more focused and smart than before. Not only the villager due to the boy's change of personality the villagers did not recognize him. He also changed his wardrobe and was now wearing a long dark blue cape with silver lining yes blue not 'kill me now' orange as Arturus put it so kindly. Under the cape he also wore a white jacket and black fingerless gloves with dark blue gems on them along with black anbu style pants and standard blue ninja sandals.

Naruto entered the class reading his book(not Argus) and did get various reactions.

"Hey Freak! It' not the carnival!" barked Kiba

"Yeah right show off! If you think you can outshine Sasuke-kun with those weird clothes, you are wrong! And what are you doing here-" shrieked Sakura

**"Silence"** called out Naruto as he sent a purple spark to Sakura cutting down her rant.

"You really are annoyance! And you dumb dog know that: my clothes are not for show, their useful for example try to throw a kunai at me it will not even do a scratch." Said Naruto as he returned to the book he was reading.

"Take that!" shouted Kiba as he hurled a kunai at Naruto's book. Naruto just said **"abeat"** the book glowed blue before retracting in the gem of Naruto's right glove. When Kiba's kunai reached Naruto's cape it glowed green and the kunai bounced off as if colliding with a shield.

By now Sasuke had taken interest into the new boy seeing that he did use jutsu that he had never heard of.

"I told you my clothes weren't for show." Said Naruto with a smirk

"Okay but who are you?" asked Sakura who did regain her voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I've been on personal training for three years and I'm now here to take the genin exam." Said Naruto as bored as ever.

"What you did with your book and how you silenced sakura it was not ninjutsu because at my insects didn't feel any chakra, so what kind of technique is that?" Asked Shino.

"Yes, it is not ninjutsu. It what I learned during these three years: the Arcanes. It is a powerful style more efficient than the ninjutsu, it was used by peoples named mages before the ninjutsu even exist but was forgotten due to the fact it is harder to learn it and it use mana not chakra" explained Naruto not using the word magic to avoid getting laughed at .

"Interesting…" said the ever stoic Shino.

"Class, it is time for the written test!" said Iruka getting groan from most of the students.

The test was so easy that Naruto face-palmed 'it's practically an history test! I'm sure the civilian council had a hand in this to allow more civilians to become ninja by downgrading the academy standards' thought Naruto.

After the written test came the shuriken and kunai test outside Naruto did a perfect score to both as it was really to easy after the training created by Arturus. 'That gryphon is a real sadist!' was all that Naruto could think when remembered this journey in hell.

And finally came the ninjutsu part.

"Naruto it is your turn you must perform the henge no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, and bunshin no jutsu." Said Iruka

"I do not use the henge nor bunshin no jutsu these are so pathetic, let me show you something more efficient" during the three years they trained him Argus and Arturus taught him that jutsu were nothing to compare with their spell equivalent. **"Mirror image"** suddenly Naruto's hand glowed and twenty copies appeared and took the various item on Iruka's table showing that they were solid." These are mirror images they are solid copy which are just as strong as the original. "These are the mirror images they are like the kage bunshin but more durable. And now… **transfiguration!"** Naruto turned into a wolf "try to dispel it now." Said the transfigured Naruto. Iruka tried to dispel what he thought was an illusion to see that it was an actual transformation. "Now since I don't have spell with the same effect as kawarimi, I will do it." Said Naruto before exchanging place with a chair.

"Well Naruto it seems that you did it. Take your Hitai-ate." Said Iruka still irritated that the boy basically spat on what the academy teaches.

"Thanks Iruka-san." Said Naruto as he took one of the forehead protectors on the table tied it around his neck.

"Do not forget to come tomorrow for the team assignment." Added Iruka

"Okay thanks" said Naruto **"teleport!"** Naruto disappeared in a flash of light leaving everyone shocked because once again he used an unknown technique.

_At the Mansion _

"Hello everyone I'm back!" exclaimed Naruto as he entered the mansion.

"Hello Naruto it seems that you are genin now since you have your Hitai-ate. Congratulation" Said Argus greeting Naruto.

"Indeed so you're now a mage and as such you will receive your familiar. Congratulation" said Arturus who smiled warmly at the boy.

"Thanks! I'm so glad that I have you two! And what are we waiting for I want my own familiar!" said Naruto with a huge grin

We just waited for you everything for the ceremony is ready in the Library." Said Argus amused at the blonde's enthusiasm.

All three headed to the Library and Naruto was greeted by sight of summoning circle that he has hoped to see for three years. He did as he learned to: he took out kunai slashed across hid right hand and spread his blood on the middle of the circle and start chanting:

_You who exist somewhere in the infinite universe _

_Hear my plead_

_Answer my call_

_In the name of the mystic mother Myrestra_

_Let's seal together the pact that can never be broken!_

_Come forth!_

As soon as the incantation was finished the circle glowed, the blood was absorbed by the circle which's symbol disappeared in the light leaving nothing but disc of light which finally took the form of a sphere which levitated in front of Naruto. Then it started to shape and took the form of a dragon with blue scales and white under belly, His neck was long, and he had two long horns and six smaller horns three on each side of his head, and his eyes were emerald green.

"So you are my familiar?"

End Chapter 1

**Astol: and here is the Evil cliff-hanger! To help you to forgive the cliff-hanger here are some complementary data:**

**Spells:**

**Abeat/Adeat****:**

Translation: (Latin) come back/come forth

Rank: D

Use: seal or unseal item in a pocket dimension connected to a crystal

**Transfiguration:**

Rank: C

Use: actual but imperfect transformation that may give abilities such as flying but do not allow heightened senses (Transfigure into a wolf or a dog do not give a better sense of smell)

**Mirror image**

Rank: C

Use: create solid copies that can cast spells. They are more durable than any bunshin as they can take more hit before dispelling.

**Silence:**

Rank: E

Use: silence the target preventing spell-casting that require incantations.

**resarcio:**

translation: (Latin) repair

Rank: C to A depending on the targets and their numbers

use: repair and fix weapons item and even constructions

**Sorcerers' Hierarchy:**

**-Mage (Genin level)**

**-Sage (Chūnin to Jōnin level)**

**- Archmage (Anbu level)**

**-Archsage (Kage level) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Astol:I am sorry for the late update I hope you will enjoy it.**

Legend of the Archsage

Chapter 2: A familiar and a team

"Are you my familiar?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am but tell me why…" said the dragon.

"'why' what?" inquired Naruto.

"Why so serious?!" exclaimed the dragon his muzzle splitting into a big grin and letting out a very loud laugh. "You should see you're face you are like one of those old gramps during a sacred ceremony! Hihihihihi!"

At this Naruto could not resist the urge to laugh; he already liked his familiar.

"My name is Naruto! And you?" asked Naruto.

"Aoryū!" replied the dragon.

"I knew it… what did I expect, after all master and familiar are always alike when it comes to personality." Said Argus

"That kid is kind of funny so there's nothing to be grumpy about" Said Arturus looking at the boy and the dragon who were already talking about their best pranks and the one they could do together.

_Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower in the Hokage's office_

In the office this night all the jōnin-sensei was here to announce the team that they want.

"All right Kakashi it's your turn."

"I ask for Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno to be on my team Hokage-sama" said Kakashi.

Suddenly when the Hokage was about to reply the door of the office was opened by man. He was tall with long silver hair tied in a pony tail, dark purple eyes; he also wore a long cape similar to Naruto's except it was light purple with silver lining ; he wore the Konoha Hitai-ate tied around his right arm(**for a picture look on my profile**).

"Sorry for being late Hokage-sama but I had an interesting talk with an academy teacher and I finally found the last genin I wanted as apprentice." Said the stranger.

"It's okay Atoru-san, tell me which genin did you chose." Replied the Hokage.

At this all the jōnin were staring at the man waiting for the name he would call.

"I request Naruto Uzumaki to be my apprentice" said Atoru.

"Why do you want him he is the dead last so you should think of someone else for the arcanes like Sasuke" said Kakashi

"No Kakashi Naruto is the dead last because he was not there the whole year. but he already has mage skill and show more potential than the Uchiha would." Said Atoru.

"But I need him on my team." Said Kakashi who thought he was the only one who heard about Naruto's skill and to be honest the idea of being stuck with the council's emo-wonder was not something that he was interested in.

"It is okay Kakashi Naruto will be on your team, but Atoru-san will be his sensei he may also join team 7 for the missions if he want" Said Sarutobi putting an end to the argument. Then the rest of the reunion has gone smoothly as every jōnin sensei received the team they chose.

_The next day at the academy_

The night was eventful for Naruto and his familiar, he discovered that Aoryū was able to turn into a tiny little dragon (picture hakuryu from Saiyuki but blue) that could stand on his head, so when he entered the classroom with the small dragon on his head everyone was looking at him but Aoryū wasn't caring and kept sleeping.

"Hey dobe! What is that thing on your head?" Said Sasuke.

"First thing you will not address me like that, second it is my familiar Aoryū not a thing." Said Naruto letting out a murderous aura which was the equivalent to the killing intent used by ninja, but since mana was purely spiritual the pressure and feeling of dread in the air was more intense. Sasuke shivered 'He is powerful may be not as much as _him, _but still, if I can fight him and win I'll be closer to my goal' thought Sasuke

"Ah! Well done Naruto you put the emo-queen in its place. I hope we will be on the same team." Barked Kiba, who seem to have a new found respect for the blond mage.

"I hope so because I do not want to be a part of the traditional academy team." Said Naruto

"Why do you say that Naruto-san?" asked a curious Shino

"Because the traditional team is: the dead last in other word me because I wasn't there the whole year, and the rookie of the year plus the best student of the opposite gender meaning Sasuke and Sakura" said Naruto grimacing.

Iruka entered the classroom used his big head jutsu as always to silence the students and then stated to announce the team.

Naruto did not really care about the first six teams because during the genin exam he saw how they performed and he knew they had no chance to pass the next exam which is to be given by the jōnin-sensei.

"… Now the team 7 will be: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno led by Kakashi Hatake but a small particularity to this will be that Kakashi will not be Naruto's sensei since he has been chosen as an apprentice by the jōnin Atoru Shirakawa." At this moment Iruka was interrupted by Sasuke "Why the dobe is getting a special teacher?!" exclaimed the Uchiha.

"It is because Naruto is the only genin level sorcerer in Konoha." replied Iruka

Sasuke just nodded seeing it was of no use to complain more.

"Then Team 8 will be: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame led by Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year and team10 will be an Ino-shika-cho trio led by Asuma Sarutobi. You will now wait for your sensei to arrive" Said Iruka as he left the room.

Asuma and Kurenai followed by Atoru entered the room and took their respective team while Atoru looked around searching for someone.

"I knew it! I knew he would be late that sorry excuse for a ninja is always late!" exclaimed a frustrated Atoru.

"Excuse me are you our sensei?" asked Sakura.

"No I'm Naruto's sensei, Atoru Shirakawa. Your sensei Kakashi is always late for everything, but you have some luck I anticipated this." Said Atoru before starting to chant.

_You who bear my mark _

_Hear my call and come forth!_

_**Rewarp!**_

Suddenly a circle filled with symbols appeared on the ground and in a flash of light Kakashi appeared giggling as he read his book but then he took a look around him. Kakashi was confused how did he appeared in the Academy.

"There! For once in your life you on time! I had a good idea to put a rune in your jacket" said Atoru as he took a small tag out of Kakashi's pocket.

"okay let's go to the roof." Said Kakashi as he Shunshined. Atoru and Naruto used the **teleport** spell to follow him leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

Once everyone was on the roof Kakashi started talking.

"hello I think its time for the presentation so Atoru why don't you start?" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"*sigh* My name is Atoru Shirakawa I am a jōnin but I rather be called a Sage since I'm a sorcerer. My likes include reading books of the good kind not some pathetic smut, Arcanes and my familiar that you may meet at a later time. I dislike spicy food, those who can not be on time, and traitors. My dream for the future is to create an Academy for sorcerer in this village."

"Atoru sensei what is a familiar and a Sage? (the sage like the Rikudo will be called sennin)" asked Sakura.

"a Sage is a sorcerer that is proficient in at least three elements, and has mastered at least one A-rank spell, its level varies between high Chūnin and high jōnin. And a familiar is a summoned being which is the sorcerer's partner for life, like the dragon on Naruto's head." Explained Atoru

"okay now it's your turn Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto who did not even lift his eyes from his book.

"well my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislike are non of your busyness and well I have lot of hobbies, and my dream for the future: something not suitable for children" said Kakashi with a perverted giggle at the end making everyone sweatdrop.

"Your turn pinky" he said pointing at Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like…*look at Sasuke and giggle* I hate INO-BUTA! My hobby is *look at Sasuke and giggle* and my dream for the future *look at Sasuke and squeal*" everyone was now thinking 'stupid fan-girl' except Kakashi who thought he could brake her out of it.

"You, dark and broody in your corner." Said Kakashi pointing Sasuke

"I am Sasuke _Uchiha_ I like only a few thing and dislike nearly everything else, I have no useless thing such as hobbies and my dream… no my ambition is to kill a certain someone." Now Sakura had heart in the eye thinking how cool Sasuke was while Kakashi thought 'an avenger, I must break him out of it'. But Atoru thought differently and was gritting his teeth 'how could the Sandaime accept to put Naruto in such a team!' but Naruto did not react and kept his eyes on his book.

"okay, now it's your turn book worm" Said Kakashi pointing at Naruto.

Naruto closed his book and started his presentation "I am Naruto a mage level sorcerer. I like my familiar Aoryū , ramen, and Arcanes. I dislike traitors, prejudices, and arrogant pricks along with their stupid lapdog called 'fan-girls'. My hobbies include reading, learning new spells, and doing pranks. My dream is to become the greatest Archsage." Said Naruto obviously bored.

"This is the name for a kage level sorcerer for those who don't know" Added Atoru with a smile, because he was already proud of his future student.

"So since the presentations are made we can now talk about the true test" Said Kakashi.

"Yes the test you passed at the academy was to see if you have any potential at all. But the true test to become genin is given by the sensei and has a 66% rate of failure. Which mean usually that only one team out of three succeeds" Added Atoru.

"Yes it will tomorrow morning at 7 at training ground 7. And don't eat breakfast or else you will puke" Said Kakashi with an eye smile before leaving with a shunshin.

"Well looks like it will be interesting but I should go. See you tomorrow Naruto" Said Atoru before using the **teleport** spell. Naruto did the same leaving the fan-girl and the emo behind once again.

"Sasuke-kun since we are alone why don't we go somewhere together…" said Sakura before being cut short in her sentence.

"No" said Sasuke as he left brooding about not getting more information on the techniques used by Naruto and Atoru.

Sakura just stayed here shocked.

End chapter 2

**Astol: I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review and give your suggestion if you have some **

**Complementary data:**

**Spells:**

**-Rewarp:**

**A-rank spell**

**Type: Chronomancy (category of spell that alters dimensions, space and time) **

**Use: Teleport a target which has been marked with a rune**

**-Teleport:**

**B-rank spell**

**Type: Chronomancy**

**Use: teleport the user it is real teleportation not instant-displacement like shunshin since it bend space to allow going from one point to an other point.**


End file.
